


Locked Out

by Ruler_Of_All_Fandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, swan qu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_Of_All_Fandoms/pseuds/Ruler_Of_All_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt given to me by onceupon-swanqueen on tumblr: Emma is locked out of her place in her underwear because she was doing laundry and forgot her key. Regina, who lives in the same apartment building, invites Emma to her place and they get to know each other. Maybe sexual tension, because... well, Emma Swan in her underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

Emma didn’t mean for it to happen, hell she barely meant for anything to happen these days but this took the whole bloody cake and seemed to eat it in front of her to. Peeking her head around the corner Emma scanned the stairwell, awkwardly covering her body with her hands as she slunk quietly around the brickwork.

Cursing quietly beneath her breath she scurried up the stairs, muttering under her breathe as the frigid wind blew through the open windows about her head. Sneering mentally at the asshole who decided to leave the windows open in the middle of bloody winter she ran a bit faster, swearing quietly as she slipped and pressed against the freezing stairwell. Finally making it to her apartment she went to root in her pocket only to stop short, a feeling of immense horror taking over her mind as she only encountered bare skin.

So maybe she happened to have left her keys on her kitchen counter when she left the apartment. And maybe she forgot about them till her clothes were already in the washing machine on a slow two hour soak. And maybe she had to run upstairs to get away from her ex who she heard from the conversation she eavesdropped in on the stairwell that he was coming down to do his laundry. And maybe she had to do it in her underwear since she had already put the clothes she was wearing in the machine along with the others.

Resting her head against the door she let it fall repeatedly, the thumping sound quite calming as she continued to bash her head on the wood. Hopefully she could concuss herself into forgetting everything bad that was happening to her.

“Are you okay?” the voice came from behind her and Emma froze, rotating slowly on her heel as she felt her heart almost stop with the terror of being found in her underwear locked out of her apartment.

“I’m... fine,” she said, attempting to hide her face in her palms as she stared at the gorgeous brunette across from her.

“Yes I’m sure giving yourself a concussion on that door is a clear indicator of an okay person.”

“Actually its my door and I sort of locked myself out while doing laundry.” Emma muttered, refusing to meet the pretty ladies eyes.

“Really? Well then you are my across the hall neighbour. It’s nice to finally meet you, my name is Regina Mills. I moved in a few weeks ago and its been hectic getting settled in.”

“Nice to meet you to, I’m Emma Swan. Not the best circumstances though.” The brunette coloured as if finally noticing her attire and Emma couldn’t help herself from thinking what a nice colour it was on her.

“I’m so sorry for not... you know noticing your current state of dress.” Regina stuttered slightly. “Would you like to come into my apartment, I can notify management and they can come here to help you back into your apartment.”

“That would be amazing,” Emma breathed, following the brunette as she unlocked the door across from her own apartment and bade the blonde to come in after her.

The apartment was beautiful, spacious and open with minimalistic but obviously well picked furniture. Taking a seat on the couch as she entered Emma watched in silence as Regina entered the kitchen and called management asking them to hurry to come and help her new friend, the blonde blushed at the title.

“So Emma would you like a drink while you’re waiting?”

“Yes thank you. Is it just you who lives here?” Emma questioned, curious if someone else was going to walk in while she was sitting practically naked on some strangers furniture.

“At the moment yes, my last girlfriend left when she decided she would rather share her bed with more than just me. Unfortunately it took me finding said person in our bed in order for me to find the guts to kick her the hell out.” Regina shrugged delicately as if brushing aside the awkwardness that appeared with her statement.

“Well that sucks beyond anything else. My ex is currently living downstairs and is the reason I fled from the laundry without remembering to at least pull some wet clothes from the machine.” Emma revealed, feeling it was only fair that she share something that made her just as uncomfortable as Regina surely was.

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes, Emma accepting the glass from Regina with minimal eye contact as she tried to explain to herself why she had just told an almost total stranger some of the more private facets of her life.

“I should probably leave the door open for when management arrives just so they know where to come.” Regina said suddenly, standing and opening the mahogany door with a quiet click before sitting back down on the couch beside Emma.

“So Emma how long have you lived here?” Regina asked at last, taking a delicate sip from her glass, Emma watched her throat work around the liquid, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight.

“About three years now, I moved in when I first came here and I’ve never bothered to leave, its... nice.”

“Nice huh,” Regina said quietly, eyes focused on the shape of Emma’s lips as they pressed against the glass, plump flesh sucked in as she pulled the glass away and ran her tongue along her lip. Against her will Regina’s eyes slipped down the length of the blonde’s body, tanned golden skin on display that contrasted with the sky blue of her silk underwear.

Emma watched from the corner of her eye as Regina scanned her body, smirking at the desire in chocolate eyes. Deciding to follow her gut as she often did Emma set her glass down on the table, joining Regina’s on the hard surface. Making a sudden move Emma crawled across the couch, settling herself over Regina’s lap with her knees pressing into the sofa on either side of the silk skirt the woman was wearing.

“Stop me if I’m wrong,” Emma whispered, moving her face closer to the brunettes.

“You’re not,” Regina breathed, hands pressing into the blondes bare hips as she pulled her closer.

The first press of their lips was tentative, innocent in its entirety. The second was deeper, longer and hotter with the slide of tongues against the outside of lips. The third was passionate and deep, tongues sliding against each other, teeth clicking slightly as they pressed closer as if trying to disappear into each other.

A cough at the door drew their attention and they turned to see a man standing in the doorway, Emma’s door now open behind him.

“I did what I came here to do ladies, try not to leave your keys in the apartment anymore. I’m just going to go,” the man blushed heavily as he almost ran away from the apartment, Emma turning back to Regina who was breathing heavily as she stared up at her.

“Well at least I know I can stay with you if I do,” the blonde laughed, dipping her head back down to kiss the brunette, the two so lost in each other they barely noticed as Emma’s apartment door was blown shut, the keys on the kitchen counter disappearing from sight again.


End file.
